The perfect Christmas present
by CarlaBarlow
Summary: It's Christmas in Weatherfield and Carla and Peter have the perfect present for each other. Bit of Carter smut.


Peter smiled half-heartedly as he walked past the crowds that had gathered in the streets singing carols. He nodded his head towards his Dad and shook hands with Steve but decided against joining in just yet; instead favouring the warmth of the pub over the harshness of the weather outside. As he neared the pub, he could hear the gentle sounds of Christmas music playing from the jukebox and he rolled his eyes; by no means was he a grinch but he wasn't in the Christmas mood this year. Simon had spent Christmas Day with Leanne, Nick and Oliver and Peter had had no choice other than to spend it with his Dad, Tracey and Amy. As much as he loved his family, he needed a break, and fast; he couldn't have a drink like everyone else on Christmas Day to help ease the stresses of his family, instead he had to suffer Tracey's incessant moaning stone cold sober.

Peter pushed open the door to The Rovers, the music becoming clearer and he smiled as the lyrics of Fairytale of New York echoed around his ears; his favourite Christmas song. He entered the pub, quickly glancing around to see who else had decided to head down to the local but he was surprised to see the bar completely deserted. Realising that everyone must be at the carol service he let out a groan thinking he must look as miserable as Blanche used to. He strolled over to the bar and raised his eyebrows as apparently even all the bar staff had gone.

'Hello? Anyone there?' He called. He waited a while expecting Johnny to appear but when no-one came, he tried again.

'Hello? Johnny? Jenny? Is anyone serving?' He bellowed, banging his knuckles against the bar.

He turned away from the bar, sighing loudly until he heard clicking echo around the room. He span around, desperate to order a drink from what he presumed was Jenny from the sound of the heels against the floor. Focusing his eyes on the figure that emerged from the back room his mouth dropped open, a gasp escaping his lips. It wasn't Jenny, it was Carla. And the sight of her was enough for Peters legs to feel weak and his breath to disappear from his chest.

'Sorry Peter, I was just watching tv out back, I didn't think anyone would be in. What can I get you?' She said as she strolled towards the bar, her hips effortlessly swinging as she placed her wine glass down on the bar in front of him.

Fighting hard to find his speech Peter looked her up and down; as if trying to take in the sight before him. A Christmas clad Carla and he felt all his christmases had come at once. Desperately trying to hide the look of lust in his eyes he found the ability to speak;

'New job?' Peter smirked as he raised his eyebrow, clearly amused by this whole situation.

'Oh don't start, I'm just covering so Jenny and Johnny could go to the carol service. Although I don't know why I bothered, you're the first and I'm guessing the only customer so far'.

'And why aren't you out there blessing everyone with that voice of yours?' He chuckled.

Carla let out her dirty cackle and placed one hand on her hip. 'Oh give over, you and me both know that I am not blessed in that department. Besides, Christmas carol concerts with that lot out there isn't really my thing is it'.

'Scrooge' Peter said, pointing his finger at her.

Carla stuck her tongue out at him and winked. 'Oh as if you're any better, you're forgetting that you're also hiding away in here with me. Come on then, what's your excuse?'.

'I've spent all day with my Dad and Tracey and I needed a break'.

'Oh that sounds thrilling!' Carla sneered, the idea of spending Christmas Day with Tracey was hardly her idea of fun.

'Did you want a drink or not?'.

'Please. I'll have an orange juice. Not like I have that many other options is it?' he chuckled.

* * *

Carla picked up a glass and strolled toward the fridges at the back of the bar. Peter watched her walk away; licking his lips as he admired her figure. Her hair was hanging either side of her shoulders, the Santa hat positioned perfectly so the Pom-Pom hung towards the nape of her neck. She turned slightly, leaning against the bar and pouring his drink, giving Peter an even better look at the sight before him. The most beautiful woman he had ever met was stood before him on Christmas Day wearing the shortest Mrs Clause suit he could imagine. He allows his eyes to roam down her body, stopping when he reached the hem of the red material that sat just above her breasts. His eyes continued and he admired the shape of her hips and appreciated how the dress clung to her in all the right places, highlighting the swell of her breasts and her tiny waist. His eyes didn't need to roam down much further to reach the bottom of the dress, finishing at the top of her thighs; her tanned legs accentuated by the sky-topping black heels. Carla finished pouring his drink, placing it next to her before turning to put the carton away and she felt his eyes all over her. Bending over to reach the fridge she had an idea. She knew Peters jaw would be hanging open, his eyes wide and his heart pounding so she decided a little more temptation wouldn't be a totally awful thing. Keeping her legs almost perfectly straight she bent forward with the carton, reaching for the lowest shelf. She felt the dress ride up her thighs, Peters eyes transfixed as it travelled higher and higher. He felt himself twitch in his jeans as he anticipated just how much higher it would go. As it reached Carla's arse cheeks she stopped bending, slowly running her hand up the back of her legs to contain her modesty.

'Oops, silly me' she teased as she stood up.

'I keep forgetting how short this thing is' she wickedly grinned as she waltzed back over to Peter to hand him his drink.

'Uhh no problem' he whispered as he cleared his throat. 'It sure does look good on you though I must say'.

'Why thank you kind Sir' Carla chuckled, curtsying in front of him.

They spent the next half hour talking about their Christmas'. Carla had told Peter how lovely hers had been; considering it was her first one without Aidan she was shocked at just how much fun she had had spending it with Johnny and the family and of course she had dragged Roy along with her. Peter felt his bad mood slipping away with each moment he spent in her company. It wasn't just the conversation that was cheering him up; how could he possibly have any negative feelings with Carla stood in front of him dressed like that. She had joined him round the other side of the bar, one elbow resting against it in relaxation. This posture wasn't helping Peter hide his lust as it pushed her cleavage higher and he struggled to take his eyes away. Finishing her red wine, she slid off the bar stool and closed the gap between them. He stood, rooted to the spot as Carla moved closer than she had been since their passionate embrace in the factory months ago. Her eyes were locked in his, her mouth moving closer, her arm moving to the side of him. Peters heart was pounding so hard he was worried Carla would be able to he hear it from where she stood; his hands had turned clammy and his cock was starting to push against his boxers. His lips were now inches away from hers, so nearly touching; he closed his eyes briefly as he anticipated her kiss. Reaching a little further toward him Carla smiled as she grabbed at his glass. His eyes opened as she smiled broadly.

'Want another one?' She asked before nonchalantly walking away, ensuring she added an extra swing to her hips.

Peter couldn't speak, he was so turned on at this point and so annoyed that she had just teased him like that he stood rigid in his spot. Carla made her way around the bar and walked towards the back to refill her wine glass. She tossed her head back over her shoulder and gave him a little wink. Peter clenched his jaw as he realised she knew exactly what she was doing; she was playing with him and by the looks of things she was loving every minute of it.

* * *

Suddenly overcome with both passion and confidence Peter made his way around the bar, ensuring he didn't make a sound as he crept towards her.

'This carol malarkey is supposed to be going on for a while, they've even managed to get guest singers to come. Lucky old Weatherfield eh?!' Carla giggled.

Peter didn't reply, instead he moved so he was stood behind her, his body not touching hers, but she was close enough that he could smell the sweet perfume that radiated from her. He decided that it was now or never, his body was burning with lust for his former wife and as she stood before him dressed as sexily as he had ever seen her, he knew he had to make a move before any second thoughts could capture his mind or he had to walk away from her, forever.

Peter grabbed at Carla's hips, kneading the skin beneath his fingers. Carla gasped at his touch, unsure of his intentions but not saying a word. He snaked his hands around Carla's waist until they lay flat on her tummy and then using his nose he nuzzled the hair away from her neck before planting a soft kiss against her. Carla's eyes closed briefly as she felt his lips touch her, relishing in a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. He kissed her again, his fingers softly stroking her tummy and she smiled. Soon enough, doubt started to set in in Carla's mind and she opened her eyes.

'Peter' she mumbled, gently trying to turn her body round.

Peter didn't want her to turn though, he wanted to feel the plush of her arse against him, so he held her still as he kissed her neck again, this time increasing the pressure slightly.

Carla moaned ever so slightly and Peter smiled against her neck. She was beyond turned on by this stage, starved of affection and passion for months and Peter had never failed to give her either of those things; and as much as she hated to admit it, she still loved him, despite how angry she was. She still hadn't forgiven him since he had sold his shares to Nick and they had barely spoke since she had told him they were done. But here she was, relishing in his touch. She shook her head, she wasn't about to forgive him quite so easily after that.

'Peter, stop' she said, moving to push his hands away from her.

Peter stopped instantly, removing his lips from her neck and taking a step back, holding his hands up in a way that showed he wasn't a threat. He was all too aware that Carla would never recover from her painful ordeal and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel threatened. Carla span round, smiling as she saw the worried look on Peters face. She knew exactly what he would be thinking but she knew that he would never hurt her that way, she had always felt safe with him, even back when Frank had done the unthinkable.

'Peter put your hands down ya idiot. I didn't mean like that'.

Peter dropped his hands, smiling slightly.

'I just don't think this is a good idea. I'm not sure I've forgiven ya yet. And besides, anyone could come in at anytime. So as much as I may want you to take me here and now, I think we should have another drink instead' she said, not taking her eyes off his.

He smiled broadly as he realised she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Not wanting to give up without a fight he decided on one last attempt. He maintained continuous eye contact as he took a step forward, moving just inches away from her.

'How am I supposed to have a drink with you when you're dressed like that? Honestly Carla I don't think you know what you're doing to me'.

She broke eye contact, flickering her eyes down to the bulge of his jeans and smiling to herself before meeting his gaze once more.

'From the looks of things I can have a pretty good guess' she smirked, her voice low and husky.

'And even worse than that, how am I supposed to have a drink with you knowing you want me as much as I want you? To feel my touch against you, my tongue on you... inside you' he whispered, reaching up and brushing a stand of hair behind her ear.

Carla felt her insides constrict at his words. Her normally strong-willed personality was beginning to fail her. Her eyes moved down to his lips, and then back towards the brown orbs that watched her intently. Peters eyes mirrored hers, watching her parted lips, hearing her breathing become raspier. He moved his head closer, allowing his lips to gently brush against hers before pulling away slightly. She didn't respond, instead she let out a gentle breath. He moved closer once more, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Carla's eyes closed but again she didn't move. He moved back, standing upright and resigning himself that this wasn't going to happen; and he was most definitely not going to push her.

'Okay okay, where's this drink then barmaid?' He said, turning on his heel slightly as he began to walk away.

* * *

Suddenly Carla changed her mind. She wanted him. Here. Now. She had wanted him for as long as she could remember and she knew she would regret it if she let him walk away now. Besides it was Christmas after all, the perfect time for forgiveness. She deserved a little Christmas present, and maybe peter did too. She reached out and grabbed his jacket, yanking him towards her.

'And where do you think you're going?' She asked, her tone of voice serious and accusing.

'You just said-'

Peter didn't get a chance to continue before Carla launched herself at him, crashing her lips against his with such force she was sure she must have split his lip.

He didn't seem to mind though, instead letting out a moan against her as her ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, desperate for her to allow him deeper access. She willingly obliged, opening her mouth to let Peter slip his tongue inside as she repeated his actions and darted her tongue inside of him. Their tongues battled against each other in a passionate fight for dominance. Peter pushed her backwards and she rested against the bar, unwilling to separate herself from him she kept a tight grip on his jacket and pulled him with her. His hands found her hips to steady himself, desperately gripping at them as he felt Carla's hands make their way into his hair. She tugged gently, pulling him back so their eyes locked. Before she could speak Peter returned his lips to her skin, covering her neck in wet kisses. Carla let her head fall back, her hair cascading down her spine as he sucked gently at a spot he knew made her weak. A quiet moan escaped her lips as Peter bit gently on her neck; she pulled him closer, ensuring there wasn't a space between them. Peter pushed himself against her, allowing his cock to rest against her inner thigh; she smiled as she felt how hard he was and how desperate he was to be released from the constraints that were beginning to verge on painful.

Suddenly Carla dropped to her knees, reaching for Peters belt she quickly began to unbuckle it and pull his jeans down just enough to free him.

'Carla what are you doing? Are you sure?'.

'Oh I am more than sure Peter. I want this. I want you. I want you to fuck me. Hard. Fast. Rough'.

Peter opened his mouth to reply but the words failed him as he felt Carla's cool hand surround his cock and pull him free of his boxers. She ran her hand back and forth against his long length, biting her lip as she imagined how good it would feel to have him buried deep inside of her. She moved forward and kissed the tip of his cock before allowing her tongue to run against it. Peters eyes rolled backwards as she placed wet kisses down the length of his cock, kissing him from side to side, ensuring every inch of him was as wet as she was. She sucked gently on the head of him before taking in as much as she could.

'Oh fuck' Peter groaned.

Hearing his groans only turned her on more and she sucked hard and fast on him, feeling his cock throb against her tongue. Peters hands grabbed a fistful of her hair and he held her head still as he thrusted his hips forwards, hitting the back of her throat each time. Carla allowed her hand to drop and teasingly run against the material of her panties. She looked up at him, the pleasure evident by the look on his face. He caught her gaze and the look in her eyes was nearly enough to push him over the edge.

'Uhhhh I'm going to cum Car. Oh fuck make me cum'.

She reached for his arse cheeks, grabbing them and pulling him in towards her. She pulled him in hard and fast, sucking hard and swirling her tongue around him each time. She pulled back, grabbing Peter at the base of his cock and sticking her tongue out, slapping his length against her.

'Oh fuck' he cried.

She quickly inserted him back inside of her, feeling him throb against her and knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer she grabbed at his thighs and allowed him to take control. Darting his hips forwards he felt her cup his balls, massaging them until she felt his cum shoot to the back of her throat. Peter grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him, so her nose was crushed against him and his cock was far down her throat making her eyes water.

'Oh Car, Baby' He called as he lost control.

Carla pulled back, wiping her lips with her finger before seductively sucking against it gently and eagerly rising to her feet and kissing him passionately, forcing him to taste himself. Peters hand ran up her thigh until he reached her arse cheek and he took hold of a handful before lifting Carla up into his arm, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist; allowing his cock, still wet with cum, to rub gently against her pussy.

* * *

Without saying a word he carried her toward the back room, neither of them caring who may walk into the pub. He lay her on the table, breaking their passionate kiss he crouched down, his knees bent so he was level to where they both wanted him. He took hold of her leg, running his tongue from her ankle upwards, against her calf, over her knee and up her inner thigh. He paused on her thigh, swapping the gentle tickle of his tongue for forceful sucks of her skin before caressing the area with soft kisses. His hands relentlessly tracing her hips and the backs of her thighs as he drew patterns across her skin. He continued higher up her thigh until the hem of her dress refused him access; he stood up, grabbing hold of the material on her hips and yanking forcefully until it bunched round her waist before dropping to his knees once more. He continued to suck and lick against her thigh until he reached the red lace thongs that Carla had worn specially to compliment her outfit. He took his finger and ran it up her thigh, and then across her pubic bone. He continued to tease the skin that was alight with goosebumps under his touch. Allowing his finger to lower, he ran it along the hem of the thong and down the outside of her lips. Carla grabbed at his shoulders and pushed her hips toward him.

'Patience baby' Peter whispered, his eyes locking with hers.

He ran his finger up the centre of her thong, her wetness soaking through and he smiled as he gently brushed against her clit. Carla let out a moan, his touch so gentle and exquisite but she needed more. Peter stood up and grabbed her hips, he took hold of the sides of her knickers to pull them down her thighs but before he had chance Carla leant forward and placed her lips on his, allowing her hands to roam his body before ripping his shirt open, desperate to feel his skin against hers. Peter laughed as his buttons pinged in every direction before she tugged desperately at the shirt and threw it across the room. He replaced his hand on her hips, and Carla rested her hands on Peters shoulder as she lifted herself, allowing him to pull her thong down and give him the access he desired. Placing her back on the table he pulled her close, allowing his cock to rest against her as he pushed slightly, the friction sending shockwaves through her body. He pushed her backwards, so she lay plush against the table, her arms wrapped round his neck pulling him with her. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, quickly descending her body before replacing them once more on her folds. He pushed her legs apart, revealing her bud and he smiled smugly as it became evident just how wet she was. He used his fingers to gather her juices, teasing her opening slightly as his tongue licked her folds. He pushed his finger inside of her, circling it briefly before withdrawing it again. He grabbed hold of Carla's thighs, wrapping them tightly around his neck as he devoured her pussy. He slipped his tongue inside of her, teasing her, swishing it around and relishing in her taste. She squeezed her legs together, refusing to let him move. Carla's eyes fluttered shut as she succumbed to him, her body completely at his mercy. He slid his tongue out of her, moving it to flick against her clit as he moved his finger back inside of her.

'Oh shit, Peter' Carla whimpered, arching her back off the table.

Peter reached for her thighs, unwrapping them from his neck and pushing them apart allowing him unrestricted access. He licked gently, sucking on her bed as his fingers thrusted into her. Carla hands rested against his head, pulling at his hair ensuring he continued the sweet torture. He sucked her inner lips and bud into his mouth, allowing the bud to move gently against his teeth.

'Peter I'm going to cum' she managed to whisper between her moans.

She bit her lip hard as Peter moved his fingers inside of her in a hard and fast rhythm, desperately trying to bring her to climax. Her moans echoed around the room and she threw her hand across her mouth, desperately trying to conceal the noise incase someone entered the bar. Peter could feel Carla quiver around him, he curled his fingers inside of her as he gently bit on her clit. The sensation of him reaching her most sensitive spot in conjunction with her bud moving against his teeth was enough to send her spiralling. She grabbed hold of his head, holding him still as she writhed against his face, covering him in her juices. Carla lost her ability to remain quiet and let out a scream she was sure was louder than the carol singers outside. She clawed at his head, her legs spasming and her shoulders hunching as she rode out the intensity of her orgasm. She tried to push Peter away, the sensations verging on unbearable, but Peter grabbed hold of her thighs, wrapping his arms underneath them and bringing his hands back around to hold her hips in place as he continued to suck against her clit, pushing her higher and higher into oblivion.

* * *

Peter stroked her hips with his thumb and circled his tongue around her opening as Carla slumped onto the table, her fingers shaking as she ran them against his hair. He placed a chaste kiss just above her pubic bone before moving up and over her body and forcefully pushing his tongue inside of her, allowing her to taste herself. Carla's hand ran up his back and settled on his shoulders, appreciating the feel of his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips. The kiss deepened once more and Carla raised her feet to attempt to push his jeans down his legs.

'Peter, please' she gasped.

There was no mistaking the need in her voice; a sound he hadn't heard in what felt like a lifetime. Smiling against her lips he stuffed his hand into his boxers and pulled himself free. Holding the base of his cock her slid it between her folds, gathering her juices on his length and teasing her opening. He gently smacked his cock against her clit, Carla's body jerking in response.

'Please, baby, stop teasing, I can't take it' she begged. Peter smiled as her old nickname effortlessly fell from her lips in the throes of passion.

Knowing Carla the way he did, he knew she never liked to be left waiting and when she wanted him she had to have him instantly, so he was far from surprised when she thrusted her hips upwards and forced him to enter her roughly. His jaw clenched as he pushed through the tightness of her pussy and Carla groaned loudly as she grabbed hold of Peters shoulders pulling him closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately, sucking at his lower lip as he drilled into her. Peters hands roamed her body, grabbing at her breasts and toying with her nipples through the material of her dress. He took ahold of her thighs, pushing them apart to allow him to slide in deeper. Carla moaned in delight and allowed her eyes to close as she digged her nails into his back.

Suddenly Peter pulled out, untangling from her arms and standing upright. Carlas eyes shot open and she growled in frustration from the absence of his throbbing cock inside of her. Peter grabbed at her hands and pulled her off the table, their bodies colliding with another hungry kiss.

He held her hips and span her round, bending her over the table so he could enter her from behind. Carla's hands toyed with the fabric of the tablecloth below her as she anticipated the feeling of him inside of her once more. Peter stepped forward, allowing his length to slide between the cheeks of her arse, revelling in the sound of Carla's purrs that echoed throughout the room. Unable to hold back anymore he thrusted into her, his hands gripping her hips to hold her still. He lifted her leg, resting it on the table as he ran his hand along her smooth skin. Carla reached behind her, holding onto his arse, encouraging him in deeper. He leaned forward, his hand fisting at her silky hair as he wrapped it around his hand, tugging at it and pulling her head back towards him. She turned her head, her mouth hanging open as he kissed her, her tongue fighting his as her arm snakes backwards around his neck, anchoring him to her.

'Harder Peter, harder. Don't stop!' she whimpered.

Carla's walls constricted around Peter as he thrusted into her. Her legs began to quiver as she felt the burning start to reignite in the pit of her stomach, threatening to send her freefalling once more.

'Oh Car, Jesus...' Peter groaned.

He could feel himself on the verge of oblivion, but he wanted to bring Carla to those heavenly gates once more before he gave in. Letting go of her hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close as he moved his hand to toy with her clit. He continued his forceful thrusts as he played against her bud. He bit her neck gently as he added more pressure to the relentless torture on her clit. The feeling of his teeth on her neck was the point of no return for Carla, she grabbed at his arm around her waist as she came violently. Her legs weakened as she collapsed in his arms, Peter lifting her off the floor and continuing to thrust, desperate to prolong her orgasm for as long as possible. He could feel the added wetness against his cock, acting as a lube as he began to slow his thrusts.

* * *

Allowing Carla to regain her composure and settle her heart rate he lowered her down, withdrawing his cock and moving to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over as he moved to kiss her lips. Holding her hands he step backwards, collapsing onto the sofa and pulling Carla with him.

'Ride me baby, oh fuck... ride me' He panted against her lips.

She smiled triumphantly, despite everything that had happened between the former lovers, the sight of him between her legs begging her to fuck him was an image she would never tire of. She raised her hips, using her hand to take hold of his length and guide him into her. She gasped as he entered her, pausing for a moment to allow them both to accustom themselves to the feeling before she bore down on him. She cupped his face, resting her forehead against his as she slowly rocked her hips against him. Peters hands traced her body, running along the tops of her thighs, tickling the dip of her spine before moving to caress her breasts. This was a slow, passionate encounter compared to the rough sex that had consumed them moments before. Carla threw her head backwards as his hands cupped her breasts and he moved his lips forward and planted a kiss against her exposed cleavage. Resentful that her dress still hung around her shoulders acting as a barrier to her nipples he forcefully tugged at the halter neck straps to allow him full access. Carla giggled as the straps fell off her shoulders and within seconds Peter had took her hardened nipples into his mouth, circling his tongue around them as his hands gripped her hips encouraging her to bounce gently over him. She could feel his cock deep inside of her, his shaft rubbing against her clit with each sensational movement.

Using his shoulders to support herself she lifted slightly, allowing Peter to take control. He held her steady as he raised his hips, meeting her soft skin each time, smiling as he felt the wetness cover his groin. They held a steady gaze the entire time, neither of them wanting to miss the moment that they fell from the precipice. The look on Peters face let Carla know he was close; his breathing was ragged, and his eyes were fluttering shut. Dropping her hips, she bore down on him once more, determined to be in control as he lost control. She moved against him, kissing his lip as he finally gave in. He pulled her on top of him, his head rocking back and his hands on her hips. She felt his cum squirt into her as he groaned into her ear. The sight and sound of Peter was enough to bring her to orgasm once more. She collapsed against him, her head on his chest as she pulled her hips back and forth, their moans mingling as they clawed at each other's bodies.

They stayed in this position, neither one of them wanting to move away as they came down from their incredible high. They lay in silence, Peters arms were snaked around her waist and had settled on the small of her back and she was drawing patterns on his arm, her head leant against his chest. Peter moved and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

'Well that was certainly unexpected' he chuckled.

'Merry Christmas Peter' Carla murmured, her head turned and her lips pressed against his chest. He pulled her in tighter, appreciating how it felt to hold her in his arms once more.

Suddenly the silence of their embrace was interrupted as they heard the doors of the rovers swing open and the sound of the residents enter the pub. They shot up, their eyes locking with each other as panic over took them. Carla jumped off his lap, wincing slightly as his length left her body and scrambled to find her knickers. Peter stood from the sofa, stuffing his cock back into his boxers and doing his jeans up before grabbing his shirt that had been flung on the floor. Carla retied the strap around her neck and started to push Peter out of the door.

'Car I'm not even dressed yet' he chuckled, fighting to put his other arm into his shirt.

'I don't care, just go... quickly' she whispered, hearing Johnny from the bar.

* * *

Using the back door of the pub they left together, closing it silently behind them before turning to look at one another as a fit of giggles captured them. Peter was half naked, Carla's hair a mess, his bulge was still evident in his boxers and she could feel her juices soaking into her knickers. He pulled her by the hand towards him, falling so his back was against the wall and cuddling her. She giggled into his chest as she looked down at his shirt and realised that he no longer had any buttons.

'You know, I was starting to worry' she whispered as she pulled his shirt together.

'About what?' Peter quizzed.

'I thought I'd lost my mojo, it's been a while since I... yanno' she trailed off, realising what she was saying as she played with the collar of his shirt.

He placed a finger under her chin, encouraging her to look up at him and he smiled softly as her eyes searched his.

'Let me tell you something. That, just then, was amazing. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You've always known exactly what to do. And you, my dear, are all mojo baby'

She smiled sheepishly and opened her mouth to reply but Peter kissed her quickly, shutting her up before she had the chance.

'I wasn't finished…' he continued, placing another kiss on her lower lip

'…Now how about you take me back to Roy's with you? I'll be quiet I promise, and perhaps I can finally help you wash your back?'

She cackled loudly, that dirty trademark laugh that was undeniably sexy. She held his hand tightly, bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently.

'Come on then, lover boy'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed darlings! ;)**


End file.
